


假戏真做

by huoding127



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huoding127/pseuds/huoding127





	假戏真做

假戏真做

 

01

“就不能找别人吗？公司那么多女Omega，为什么要让两个Alpha炒绯闻？“窝进沙发里，朴灿烈伸着两条大长腿一通乱蹬。  
“你不知道，最近娱乐圈就流行男男双A恋，普通的AO结合公众早就看烦了。”知道自家艺人喜欢长得好看的女Omega，但这是公司上层的意思，经纪人也没办法，只能苦口婆心的劝着，“刚好你最近也没什么行程，就当交个朋友，两人没事吃吃饭，微博上互动一下就行。”  
“张艺兴……是叫张艺兴吧？他是哪个高层的小情人？怎么这么捧他？”朴灿烈想到这事就气不打一处来，他好歹也算是双料影帝，MS的演技之光，现在竟让他配合一个出道没两年的新人炒作，还是个跟他一样硬邦邦的Alpha？  
“哎呦我的祖宗啊，”经纪人赶紧来捂他的嘴，“你可别再说了，人家一会就来了，给后辈留个好印象吧。”  
朴灿烈闭上眼睛向后一躺，“行行行知道了，他来了你叫我。”

 

02

“前辈好！”一个清亮的声音突然在耳边响起，吓的朴灿烈一个激灵，睁开眼睛就看到一个毛茸茸的头正对着自己。  
朴灿烈平时对人清冷，但碍于经纪人还在一旁冲他不住的挤眉弄眼，只得起身把正九十度鞠躬的人扶起来，装出一副和蔼前辈的样子，“艺兴啊，不用这么拘束的，叫我灿烈就行。”  
“啊，好的，灿烈哥。”张艺兴看着慈眉善目的前辈，不由得心里感叹，果然MS演员部的人就是长得好看。  
经纪人见两人气氛不错，对朴灿烈眨眨眼睛就悄悄关上门出去了。朴灿烈看没了人监督，立刻恢复原样，撇下张艺兴自顾自摊在沙发上，懒洋洋地问道，“听说你刚才在录音？快发新专了？”  
“对，”张艺兴奇怪不认识的公司前辈为何大老远跑过来看他录音，嘴上还是老老实实的回答，“下个月发，今天录完最后一首歌，明天就可以拍mv了。”  
MS公司旗下艺人众多，演员部和歌手部少有交集，朴灿烈对面前的后辈除了名字一无所知，想了想把手伸向对方，“有demo吗？给我听听。”  
“这个......”张艺兴被朴灿烈搞糊涂了，莫名其妙跑来把正录音的他叫出来，现在又要听他的demo，他难道不知道发歌前这些都是保密的吗？  
朴灿烈看张艺兴傻乎乎的愣在那半天没反应，伸出去的手有些尴尬地收回来，“算了，我随口说的，你不是还要录音吗，快去忙吧。”  
张艺兴一门心思都在音乐上，听到朴灿烈松口放他走简直求之不得，鞠了个躬转身跑了，也就没细想朴灿烈这反常的举动是什么意思。  
这边朴灿烈摊在沙发里百无聊赖地玩了会手机，经纪人的电话就催命符似的打过来。  
“怎么样你们俩交流的”  
“你可别玩什么花样啊”  
朴灿烈心里翻了个白眼，嘴里连声应着，“小勇哥我办事你放心”  
不就是让他营业吗？这还不简单？  
朴灿烈晃晃悠悠走进张艺兴录音室的隔间，调音师见他进来赶紧递过来一副耳机。他倒也没怎么久留，摆弄了会手机就不声不响出去了。

折腾到凌晨两点多，张艺兴总算录到满意的效果，摘掉耳机对着外面的工作人员比了个OK的手势，”大家今天辛苦了。”  
忙了一天，坐进车里张艺兴倒头就睡，也没注意到助理看他的眼神怪怪的，直到快开到住处楼下，小助理实在忍不住了，“艺兴哥，你一会回家看看微博。”  
“知道了。”张艺兴睡到一半被助理叫醒眼睛都睁不开，摆摆手拿了包就往电梯里走，进了家门才想起来，掏出手机刚打开微博就发现私信爆炸了，热搜第一名赫然是朴灿烈张艺兴。  
瞌睡都被吓没了，张艺兴赶紧点开朴灿烈的微博，两个小时前发的微博就几个字，［辛苦了，早点休息哦～］，可配图却是自己在录音室的照片，还闷骚的加了两颗爱心。  
张艺兴眼睛一下瞪的老大，这是什么操作！

 

03

张艺兴有点郁闷，他抓破脑袋也想不通之前从未有过交集的前辈朴灿烈怎么总是出现在他周围。上次是录音室要听他的demo，昨天是跑去mv拍摄现场探班，今天……他顺着化妆室半开的门向外看去，这才早上九点就准时到了，大咧咧坐在导演旁边的样子，不知道的人还以为他是现场的工作人员。  
cody看张艺兴不住地向外瞄，一脸我懂得的表情打趣他，“灿烈前辈真的很喜欢艺兴啊，这么一大早就来看你了。”  
“什么啊，”张艺兴的刘海被放下来，痒痒的有些扎眼睛，“我跟前辈不怎么熟的......”  
“谁说我们不熟？”朴灿烈的声音突然出现在门口。  
张艺兴一转头就看见朴灿烈抱着胳膊半靠着门框，冬天早晨的阳光刚好顺着他的肩膀照进来，被朴灿烈的影子严严实实地罩着，张艺兴没由来的心脏直跳。  
cody帮张艺兴取好衣服就识趣地出去了。张艺兴被朴灿烈看得坐也不是站也不是，打完了招呼不知道说什么，只好低着头扯自己的衣角。  
“怎么见了我这么紧张？”朴灿烈扯过凳子坐在张艺兴旁边，趴在化妆台上歪着头看他。  
两人坐的有些近，朴灿烈的信息素一阵又一阵地往鼻子里钻，是略微辛辣的雪松木味。  
张艺兴想起自己今天还没有喷抑制剂，一时有点慌，“前、前辈，我得去拍mv了，您先坐在这里休息吧，外面太冷了，我让助理给您拿杯咖啡。”  
看着夺门而出的身影朴灿烈有点郁闷，他有这么可怕吗，张艺兴竟然紧张到连耳朵后面都是红的。刚才没留意，这会他才闻到张艺兴的信息素是Alpha中少见的奶香味，混着点蓝风铃的清新，倒是挺符合他白白净净的模样。  
刚才在外面跟导演聊天时一直端着明星的架子，这会朴灿烈放任自己没形象的摊在化妆室的沙发里。他这两天就围着张艺兴打转了，今天为了一大早赶过来觉都没睡够。  
之前觉得这个后辈肯定攀了哪个高管的大腿，居然要他来帮忙炒作，可现在看他这幅避之不及的样子也不太像，问了经纪人半天也问不出个所以然，只说是公司真的想好好捧他。朴灿烈赌气似的哼了一声，上次他发的微博还专门@了张艺兴，人家倒好，点个赞就算完事，搞得像是他倒贴一样。想到这里朴灿烈的坏心眼又活泛了起来，一开始的抗拒心理早就抛在了脑后，反正他最近闲着无聊，捉弄捉弄张艺兴当作消遣也好。  
朴灿烈四处看了看，除了张艺兴扔在沙发上面的包，到处都是乱糟糟的衣服。他刚瞟了眼书包里有个亮晶晶的瓶子，就被突然出现的张艺兴吓得一个哆嗦。  
刚才张艺兴急忙忙跑到洗手间才发现自己把临时抑制剂忘在包里了，偏偏回来的路上又被导演缠住讲了半天事情，好不容易脱了身一开门就发现朴灿烈正在翻他的书包。  
“你干什么？”生怕抑制剂被发现，张艺兴礼貌也不顾了，三两步跨上前夺过书包。  
朴灿烈自知理亏，但前辈的身份又让他有点放不下面子，看着张艺兴一副防备的样子脾气也上来了，“你这么凶干什么，怎么和前辈说话的？”  
“我......”张艺兴气结，可圈子里面顶撞前辈确实是大忌，他深吸了一口气，把手里给朴灿烈拿的咖啡塞给他，鞠了个躬就准备走。  
“不知道要道歉吗？”朴灿烈发誓他只是随手拽了张艺兴一把，可没想到这人这么弱不经风，竟失去重心带着他也一起倒在沙发上。  
咖啡洒了一地，包里的抑制剂也掉在脚边发出声响。被压在身下的朴灿烈再迟钝如今也意识到了不对劲，白白嫩嫩的脸，手里柔软的触感，还有不停涌出的浓郁的奶香，他瞪着同样一脸震惊的张艺兴，吓得舌头都捋不直了，“你是个Omega？！！”  
玻璃瓶撞在桌角裂了一个缺口，蓝风铃的味道迅速弥漫了整个房间。

 

04

张艺兴分化的比一般人晚，直快出道才发现自己其实是Omega，在这之前他的体检报告上一直标注的是Alpha，也从未表现出任何Omega的症状，连从进公司就一直带他的经纪人也不知道。不过奇怪的是，他出道两年来从来没碰到过发情的情况，平时人多的地方喷点抑制剂掩盖一下本身的信息素味道就没什么问题，甚至连药物抑制剂都不怎么吃。体能也比普通Omega强一大截，加上他练习又刻苦，看起来就和Alpha没什么区别。  
入行这么久，见识过各种虚假和欺骗，他做人从来坦荡，只有这件事是他唯一的秘密。

 

05

朴灿烈私底下再吊儿郎当，到底比张艺兴早出道几年，很快就反应过来。  
他先去锁了门，又蹲下把洒在地上的咖啡和抑制剂用毛巾擦干净，等收拾的差不多了才发现张艺兴正缩在沙发一角压抑地喘着气。  
“你到发情期了？”朴灿烈头都大了，他不动声色地往后退了几步避免让张艺兴更难受，“身上还有备用的抑制剂吗？”  
“没有，”张艺兴虚弱地摇了摇头，脸上是不自然的潮红，“不过应该还没有到发情期，”他喘的厉害，说一句话要歇好几次，“而且，”他伸手在书包深处摸出一个小药瓶，“而且我有准备的。”  
朴灿烈那句“或者我可以勉强帮你”被默不作声咽回嗓子眼，说不出是松了一口气还是怎样，心里竟堵得慌。  
而张艺兴可能还没意识到此刻的他有多迷人，拿指头轻握着药瓶在朴灿烈面前晃悠，“看！”  
“知道了。”朴灿烈想都没想就握住了眼前乱晃的手，就着张艺兴的手替他倒出来两粒药丸，又探过身子拿了瓶水喂他咽下，“赶紧吃了，一会导演找不到人着急了。”  
连哄带骗地把还没回过神的张艺兴推出化妆室，刚关上门朴灿烈就腿一软跌坐在地上。  
刚才只顾着担心张艺兴，可他忘了自己也是个Alpha。  
不巧的是，他的发情期到了。 

 

06

后来好几天朴灿烈都再没来烦过张艺兴。除了有天晚上突然敲开他家门塞给他一瓶新的抑制剂 ，“赔你的，上次把你那瓶摔坏了。”没等张艺兴问他怎么找到这里的，朴灿烈就拉上口罩匆匆跑走了。  
张艺兴问过经纪人，只说是朴灿烈最近在忙。  
还是上了微博张艺兴才知道朴灿烈最近生病了。两天前更新的一条微博，照片里朴灿烈卧在沙发上，整个人的脸埋在黑暗里，底下的配字是可怜兮兮的语气，［大晚上跑出去穿的太少了 ，有点难受］下面评论里粉丝一水的心疼，“哥哥要注意保暖啊别感冒了”“灿烈啊记得穿秋裤”“不要太辛苦啦哥哥”  
张艺兴看了看日期，吓了一跳，这不就是他跑来又一句话不说的那天晚上？  
一向不喜欢欠别人人情的张艺兴在房间里转了八百圈后终于鼓起勇气拨通了朴灿烈上次强行存到他手机上的号码。  
对方好像就在等着他一样，电话瞬间就接通了。  
“喂？”朴灿烈说话带着鼻音，听的张艺兴愧疚又多了几分，“艺兴？”  
“前辈，是我，”接通了张艺兴才发现自己不知道要说什么，“那个......听说你感冒了......”  
“谁跟你说我感冒了？”那头传来一声轻笑，震得张艺兴心神都慌了慌，他几乎都能想象的到朴灿烈勾起嘴角的样子。  
好像猜到了他的惊慌，朴灿烈不紧不慢地在他耳边扔下一个炸弹，“我没感冒，只是前两天发情了，特别突然，你知道为什么吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你。”

 

07

朴灿烈说完那句话就后悔得想咬舌头，可没等他反应过来张艺兴已经挂了电话，再打过去立刻被摁掉，几分钟后收到一条短信。  
［前辈，非常感谢之前您对我的照顾，让您发情期混乱我真的很抱歉，不过既然您已经知道我们AO有别，以后还是少联系了吧，希望前辈的感冒早日康复］  
扔下手机，朴灿烈哀嚎了一声扑进被子里，忍了几天没去找张艺兴，好不容易等来一通电话，明明是想逗逗他玩的，怎么搞得跟调戏小姑娘的流氓一样，这下可好，直接把人家惹恼了，想了想又觉得气，他好歹也是网络评选最想被标记的Alpha里的第一名，多少Omega和Beta挤破了头想接近他，怎么张艺兴就这么不解风情？  
张艺兴挂了电话发完短信，气早就散了大半，他知道Alpha说话一向这样，况且朴灿烈也算不上真的冒犯他。再一细想自己隐瞒真实性别本就不对，现在朴灿烈知道了真相还替他隐瞒，他倒反过来冲朴灿烈发脾气。  
又一想到朴灿烈跑来给他送抑制剂的那个晚上，虽然一句话没说，可明摆着就是来跟他合好的，他倒好，前辈不过开了个玩笑而已，自己还耍起了Omega的小性子。  
意识到大事不好的张艺兴又悔又怕地窝进被子里，刚才情绪上头没意识到，这会儿Omega的身体倒真对朴灿烈的低音炮起了点反应，竟凭空滋生出些空虚来。  
他伸手拉开床头的抽屉翻出朴灿烈送的抑制剂，大概是被一路握着拿来的，还残留了些雪松木的气味。张艺兴到鼻尖闻了闻，是能舒缓身心的味道。  
抱着抑制剂睡着，当晚张艺兴就做了些不可描述的梦，醒来后腿间的黏腻无不在向他暗示一件事，作为一个如假包换的Omega，他的发情期终于来了。 

 

08

不知道是心理暗示还是身体真的有了变化，张艺兴虽然第一时间就服用了加量的药物抑制剂，但整个人对气味敏感到不行，硬撑着拍完mv，他几乎是逃一般离开了信息素混杂的拍摄现场。还好专辑制作已经到了尾声，经纪人看他一脸疲惫也就大发慈悲给他放了几天假。  
可休完了三天假，没等来发情期的结束，却等来了经纪人交到手里的一份名单。  
“这次AMAM你作为表演嘉宾倒数第二个上台做新歌初舞台，这些前辈一定要记得去待机室打招呼，”经纪人的手指快速扫过一串名字，又指了指其中一个，“哦，对了，你还要和朴灿烈一起颁奖，到时候座位应该也在一起。”  
“明白了吗？”看张艺兴愣着没动，经纪人伸手在张艺兴面前晃了晃，“我到时候要带师弟团，把你交给小勇哥了，他会来接你，反正你跟朴灿烈也挺熟的对吧？”  
经纪人最近忙于带后辈，加上张艺兴一向靠谱也就乐得放手，他当然不会知道两人间的那些小插曲，仍当他们的关系还是之前在微博上互动的样子。  
“对，挺熟的......”张艺兴心虚地回答，想起那次朴灿烈靠在门口说怎么不熟了，不由得苦笑了一下，何止不熟，现在人家怕是根本不愿意看见他了。

 

09

“愣着干什么，外面不冷吗？”小勇哥从窗户里探出头招呼张艺兴。  
从外面看不清车里朴灿烈的表情，张艺兴定了定神，硬着头皮拉开车门钻进去。  
车内暖气很足，空气中的信息素分子活跃地做着布朗运动，朴灿烈好像是故意的，散发的信息素明显比往常带有侵略性。  
张艺兴已经努力靠着车门坐了，还是挡不住朴灿烈身上的雪松木味一阵阵地往鼻子里钻，他控制着自己的呼吸，把微热的脸贴在玻璃上降温。  
朴灿烈从张艺兴坐进车里的那一刻就意识到发生了什么，他身上的味道太强烈了，此刻他无比庆幸司机和前排的经纪人是无法闻出信息素的Beta，否则这满车甜腻的奶香味不知会引发什么样的混乱。  
他侧头打量张艺兴，因为处在发情期而脸颊微红，无意中看向他的眼神带了点胆怯和慌乱，嘴唇微启，呼吸错乱，吞吐出的气息混着信息素搅得他头脑有些发昏，“你还好吗？”朴灿烈朝张艺兴靠近了些低声询问。  
“还好，谢谢前辈关心，”张艺兴被朴灿烈吓得一缩，紧张地看了眼副驾驶，经纪人正在低头玩手机，没注意到后排的动静。  
朴灿烈握住张艺兴的手才发现他五指冰凉，“吃药了吗？”  
“嗯，”张艺兴点点头，不着痕迹地抽出手， 此时他顾不上考虑朴灿烈会不会因为他之前的无礼生气，脖子后面的腺体已经在微微发热，他大概低估了朴灿烈作为一个Alpha对他的影响力。  
他费力往车门上靠了靠，“不过可能量不太够。”  
掌心握着的柔软消失，朴灿烈有点失落地搓搓手，张艺兴显然还在因为他上次的话生气，连称呼都变成了“前辈”。他不愿被当成是个轻浮随意的Alpha，看张艺兴闭着眼睛一副隐忍的样子，也就收起了满肚子的话，默默坐的离张艺兴远一些以让他好受点。  
信息素不像人心那般容易控制，肆意纠缠着在车内流窜。  
路程比想象中短得多，车门打开就是令人睁不开眼的闪光灯，红毯那头的主持人正在热情地介绍着朴灿烈和张艺兴。  
踩在地上的刹那张艺兴有些腿软，身后的朴灿烈眼疾手快地扶住他，“上次真的抱歉，但我本意不是那样，其实我是想说……”铺天盖地的尖叫声和快门声袭来前他只来得及在张艺兴耳边说完前半句话。  
被雪松木的味道再次包围，腺体的痛感甚至无法让张艺兴在媒体的镜头前露出一个自然的笑容。与此同时，十二月的寒风里他却觉得身体燥热异常，和朴灿烈紧贴着的手臂是唯一感到舒适的部分。  
“艺兴，”朴灿烈在主持人走过来前趁机凑近他的耳边，“一会有任何情况一定给我发消息。”  
张艺兴错愕地抬头看向朴灿烈，素日勾人的桃花眼里全是真诚，让人无法拒绝，“好，”他下意识点头。

 

10

颁奖礼的后台一向是最混乱的，吵闹程度不亚于春运时的火车站，各色人物川流不息，在狭小的空间里带着信息素四处游荡。  
朴灿烈担心着张艺兴的情况，补妆也没了心情，凑合着让cody在脸上抹了抹就偏头问一旁的经纪人，“艺兴呢？”张艺兴还算是新人，没有朴灿烈这样的单独待机室，要和别人一起用公共的化妆室。朴灿烈本想带着他去自己那里，被张艺兴拒绝了。  
“应该也在准备吧，我给他助理打个电话。”小勇哥举着手机出去，没一会就跑进来，“助理说张艺兴去了趟洗手间，到现在还没出来。”  
发情了？朴灿烈不敢多想，拿了手机和外套就去找人。  
张艺兴带的两个助理都是女Beta，这会正在卫生间外面急的团团转，看见朴灿烈犹如见到了救兵，“灿烈前辈！我们艺兴进去快半个小时了，打电话也没人接。”  
“你们先回去，这里人多口杂，把他的衣服带上去找我经纪人。”朴灿烈笑着安慰两个助理，“这里有我在没事的。”  
朴灿烈一进洗手间就知道张艺兴为什么困在里面出不来了。  
Alpha 们用的洗手间里一向信息素味道浓烈，这种地方除了信息素还混着各种怪异的抑制剂和香水味，亏了张艺兴体质一向不错，要是一般的Omega恐怕会直接昏过去。  
颁奖礼已经开始了，洗手间里这会总算空无一人，张艺兴瘫坐在马桶上浑身提不起劲，正准备硬撑着溜出去就闻到了朴灿烈雪松木的气味。他把手搭在门把上，心随着脚步声的靠近越跳越快，“灿烈前辈，是你吗？”  
朴灿烈顺着声音找到最里面的隔间，也不嫌那门上有细菌，把脸贴近对着里面的张艺兴说话，“是我。你开一下门吧。”  
朴灿烈刚拉开门就被扑了个满怀，他赶紧伸手接住张艺兴，小小隔间里的奶味已经浓得发腻了，他得努力才能控制住自己的信息素。  
张艺兴被折磨得双眼微红，脖子腺体处的痛感让他额头出了一层冷汗，他勉强用手搂着朴灿烈的肩膀让自己站起来，腿却不受控制地发抖。带的抑制剂已经吃完了，一点不起作用，他能感觉到身体深处不断变得强烈的欲望，让他克制不住的想要靠近朴灿烈，想要把自己整个人都融化在他的胸膛里。  
他没有什么时候比现在更加讨厌自己是个Omega了。  
以前当练习生时他从没想过自己会是Omega，一向用Alpha的标准来要求自己，分化后虽然体力有所下降，但他通过比别人多几倍的努力就能补上那些差距。他一向是有些得意的，所有人都觉得Omega没办法胜任那么大的训练量，可他不仅做到了，而且比那些Alpha做的更好。出道后也从未有人质疑过他的性别，好像作为一个Alpha这样就是能够被接受的。他一方面暗自庆幸，一方面又觉得悲哀，他明明是以Omega的身份取得同样的结果，却不得不披着Alpha的外衣接受外人不知情的赞美，好像他的所有成绩都归功于那个没什么意义的性别似的。  
之前张艺兴还不理解为什么公司安排他和朴灿烈炒作，现在想来上层怕是已经知道他的真实性别了，早点炒作恋情，万一他哪天不小心暴露了，也能借此保护一下，未分化完全的Alpha因为爱情变为Omega，他简直都能想出到时候媒体会怎么把他形容成一个需要人保护的脆弱样子。  
朴灿烈看张艺兴把脸埋在自己胸口半天不出声，信息素的味道却愈演愈烈，担心地摸他的脸，“很难受吗？”  
张艺兴反应过来自己还在朴灿烈的怀里，慌忙抬起头。  
他差点忘记朴灿烈了，这个一直傻乎乎对他挺好的人。以为他是Alpha时殷勤得不得了，跑前跑后缠得他烦，知道自己是Omage了反而不怎么搭理他，见了面也冷冰冰的，可又会说些什么有需要来找他的话，搞得他一颗心七上八下的。  
想到这里张艺兴毫不讲理地瞪了朴灿烈一眼，好像这样就能抵消掉朴灿烈搅乱他一池春水的罪过，可他忘了自己现在的境况，一举一动在Alpha眼里都是风情。  
朴灿烈再怎么有自制力也是个Alpha，抱着个发情的Omega忍得很是艰辛，偏偏张艺兴还用含了泪的发红的眼睛看他，眼角的舞台妆被晕染开了些，衬得一张脸格外妩媚动人。  
“艺兴，”朴灿烈再开口时两个人鼻尖只剩一指的距离了，气息萦绕在一起，“我可以帮你。”  
他的声音带有蛊惑性质，常年浸润在剧本里，他太知道怎样的语气最挑动人心。张艺兴现在就是枝头快要成熟的果实，他迫不及待想做第一个摘取的人。  
张艺兴没说话，Omega的天性让他选择了最直接的方式。他用手把朴灿烈勾下来，闭着眼仰头去吻他的嘴角。  
朴灿烈愣了一下，完全没想到张艺兴会有这样的举动。  
一直以来张艺兴对他的热情总是抗拒的不情不愿的，在被自己知道了性别后甚至是躲着他。朴灿烈一开始只是觉得张艺兴好玩想逗逗他，直到那天无意中发现他是Omega后才意识到自己已经连着好几天不时会想到他。他甚至为了见张艺兴一面，找了一个赔给他打碎的抑制剂这样蹩脚的理由，却在看到张艺兴的时候吓得落荒而逃，张艺兴的表情太过无害，朴灿烈害怕自己会忍不住做出什么后悔的事情。  
可现在张艺兴居然主动吻他，亲亲热热地搂着他的脖子，伸出舌头跟他纠缠。朴灿烈梦里的场景成真，他却一点也高兴不起来。  
他扯下张艺兴的胳膊，手捧着他的脸强迫自己和他分开，“艺兴，”天知道朴灿烈用了多大的耐力才克制住自己，“你不用这样做，我可以直接临时标记你的。”  
“你说什么？”张艺兴后退一步靠在门板上，不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
原来是他自作多情了？

 

11

以台词功底扎实出名的，演过流浪诗人和饶舌歌手的——青年影帝朴灿烈，被后辈的一句话问得讲话都磕绊起来。  
“我、我不是、怕你不、不喜欢我亲你吗……”  
朴灿烈的手无措地垂下，交错着虚握在身后，连带着胸腔里那颗不安跳动的心也一并攥起来。他左手勾右手，好像两只手不拉住彼此就会再也忍不住伸向张艺兴的脸一样。  
张艺兴听了这话，表情缓和下来，迎着头顶的灯光打量朴灿烈。  
厚厚的刘海被梳上去露出饱满的额头，说是上了妆，其实也就只薄薄地打了层粉画了下眉毛，可天生明媚的双眼依旧顾盼生辉。  
张艺兴摇摇头，他想说“我没有不喜欢你亲我”，还想说“谢谢你来”，话一下子涌到嘴边，张艺兴不知道要先说哪一个。  
朴灿烈还在看着他，眼神里是不自知的温柔爱意，“艺兴，我知道你自尊心强，所以我怕你觉得我趁虚而入，更怕你因此讨厌我……”朴灿烈总算道出了心里话。  
足够明显了，张艺兴如梦初醒，他终于确信朴灿烈是喜欢自己的，名气大他千百倍的人这样小心翼翼，不过是为了维护他那颗脆弱的心。  
不知哪来的勇气，张艺兴抬手扯住朴灿烈的领带将他拉近自己，胳膊顺势搭上朴灿烈的肩头，掉了些颜料的嘴唇微张，再次吻在了刚刚留下印记的地方。  
朴灿烈还没反应回来，就感受到温软小舌轻轻探进齿间，生涩又笨拙地勾勒口腔内部的轮廓，张艺兴的眼睛紧闭着，比刚才更紧张地进行亲吻这一动作。  
而他进一步加深了这个动作。  
奶香渐渐溢出，和愈加浓烈的雪松木味纠缠在一起，四散着把狭窄的空间填满。  
朴灿烈揽着张艺兴的腰将两人调换了位置，张艺兴跨坐在他大腿上，因为抵抗不住朴灿烈的力气而微微后仰，又被朴灿烈扶住后颈承受如同要将他也吞吃入腹的缠吻。  
“灿烈前辈……”张艺兴没想到接吻能引起这么大的反应，他像是慢慢沉入了水底，快要喘不过气，可欲望不放过他，缠着他的四肢要往更深的地方下沉，他只能抓住朴灿烈这根稻草。身体内部渐渐滋生出空虚的滋味，情欲如同海浪一样拍打在他身上，一个吻已经不够了，必须有什么别的东西才能让他满足。  
朴灿烈的手顺着张艺兴的衣服下摆伸进去，所到之处无不引起一阵愉快的颤栗，张艺兴无意识地用腿夹紧朴灿烈的腰，一边低喘一边无师自通地轻轻摇晃臀部，让两个人鼓涨的性器贴紧厮磨。朴灿烈下腹发紧，爽得太阳穴处的血管突突直跳。  
简直是太疯狂了。  
入行这么多年，该看的该见的事情早经历个遍，朴灿烈一向不屑，圈子里那些荒唐事他从不参与，甚至有时抱了点看热闹的心态冷眼旁观。  
可如今他却不受控制地被张艺兴的一个吻拉下神坛，甘心臣服于最低级的七情六欲。甚至于在这种情况这种地点下，只要允许，他都能立刻摁着张艺兴的身子大干一场。情潮汹涌，Alpha天生就想征服Omega，他才发现自己也不过是一介凡人而已。  
情况允许吗？当然是不允许的。  
就在朴灿烈把张艺兴的乳尖含入口中时，外面传来了一阵迟疑的敲门声。  
是张艺兴那两个Beta助理，“前辈，艺兴现在怎么样？快到你们上场颁奖了。”  
张艺兴正轻轻拽着朴灿烈的头发小声喘息，被敲门声一刺激，难耐的呻吟声不受控制地泄露出来。  
“知道了。我们现在就出来。”朴灿烈稳了稳心神沉声回复助理，手上不舍地又捏了一把张艺兴的屁股才抱着他站起来。  
“艺兴，”两个人的额头都是汗湿的，朴灿烈一边安抚地轻吻张艺兴的嘴巴一边替他整理好衣服，“忍着点痛，我先标记你一下。”  
“嗯，”张艺兴身上的刺好像被朴灿烈拿手全部抚平了，他乖顺地低下头，向朴灿烈露出那个脆弱的部位。  
标记的过程有点疼，张艺兴能感受到朴灿烈的牙齿咬住自己的腺体，一股雪松木的气息流入他的身体，代替朴灿烈的手安抚躁动的欲望。  
最终还是做为Omega被标记了。张艺兴的心酸软又甜蜜。

 

12

等张艺兴表演结束后，朴灿烈已经在后台等着他了。  
新歌舞蹈强度不是一般的大，张艺兴又执意选择了开麦，表演时没注意，下了台才发现腿都是抖的。  
车子早就等在外面，朴灿烈直接带着张艺兴从后台离开。  
经纪人看着两个人牵手钻进车里吓了一跳，不知两人这演的是哪一出，朴灿烈把张艺兴揽进怀里，用嘴型回复经纪人，“最近可能要麻烦哥了。”  
张艺兴闷在朴灿烈的胸口，这个人不知什么时候脱下了正装，换成件纯棉的套头衫。布料软软的，包裹着朴灿烈稳重的心跳声，他也不管妆会不会被蹭掉，忍不住把脸贴得更近一些，放肆地让信息素四散开来。  
“开心吗？”朴灿烈好像有读心术，摸着张艺兴的脑袋帮他平复呼吸。  
刚刚他在后台观看张艺兴的表演，才意识到张艺兴在舞台上竟这般自信迷人。台下也仿佛被这枚乐坛新星的魅力所折服，结束后的欢呼声震耳欲聋，直接将颁奖礼的气氛推向高潮。  
张艺兴点点头，他出道时间不算久，这是第一次如此真切地触摸到成功。  
朴灿烈没再说话，在张艺兴头顶轻柔落下一吻。  
夜色渐深，车子在空旷的街道上疾驰着，来时两个人还分坐在座位两头，现在却紧紧依靠在一起。张艺兴看着飞快后退的街景，一时觉得人生奇妙不可预测。  
他和自己的Omega身份对抗了这么久，最后还是逃不过千百年来的自然规律，成为被欲望操控的工具。如果今天不是朴灿烈……如果不是朴灿烈他也能够挺过去，就像之前的无数次那样。  
可机缘巧合，命运把朴灿烈带到了他的面前，无论开始时是真心还是假意，他们终归是俗套地按照剧本发展下去，期间暗流涌动不易察觉，临到杀青时才发现是假戏真做。  
Alpha也好Omega也好，他今天总算知道成功并不会因为性别而特别垂青谁，他努力付出，就会得到回报，反而是感情这种东西，运气占比更大一些，而他还算幸运，误打误撞碰到了意中人。  
朴灿烈不知张艺兴如何思绪纷飞，他只觉得车内的奶香味浓得快要化不开。刚刚被压制住的欲望轻易死灰复燃，明明是张艺兴正处发情期，他却觉得自己才是备受煎熬的那一个。  
等到下车时朴灿烈直接将张艺兴抱出了车外，还好他住的小区都是独门独户，不然被谁看到了扔在电梯里的衣服裤子肯定会吓一跳。

 

13

昼短夜长。  
新人歌手被影帝先生第三次掐着腰后入时终于忍不住抽泣起来，影帝先生不得不放缓速度，吻着新人歌手的肩膀哄他放松一些，“你把我咬得太紧了……”  
小歌手被欲望蒙蔽了双眼，听话地努力放松后穴，却只换来新一轮更强烈的顶弄。年轻的影帝有着使不完的精力，次次都顶到敏感点，小歌手泻了又泻，下腹处濡湿得一塌糊涂。  
等最终完成临时标记，小歌手已经没有一点力气，吃干抹净的影帝仍然意犹未尽，舔弄着怀里人的胸口直到渐渐有了疲软的态势才抽出来，又看着流出的白浊液体感叹可惜。  
新人歌手羞得耳朵通红，心跳快得仿佛刚才的情事又重新来了一轮，食髓知味，他如今算是明白为何全世界的人都对此事乐此不疲了。  
两个人清洗过后相拥着沉沉睡去，直到第二天日上三竿才被手机的提示音轰炸醒。  
热搜榜的第一赫然写着“朴灿烈张艺兴疑似不和”，营销号凭着一张模糊的照片扩写出一整个爱恨情仇。  
世人都愚钝。事件的主人公看着手机躲在被子里偷笑，没一会其中一个就压上另一个，念叨着说要给大众看看什么叫重归于好，伸手在被子下面四处撩拨。  
喘息声渐起，冬日难得的阳光也盖不过一室旖旎。围观群众还在四散揣测，当事人已经身体力行地实践起他们口中最荒谬的谎言。  
人们讨厌虚假又相信虚假，唯独故事中的主角动了心，用真实来掩盖虚假，又用真实来验证真实，这便是假戏真做了。

 

-the end-


End file.
